The present invention relates to a cam locking system for two elements, intended particularly for locking and unlocking said elements rapidly in difficult conditions and environments, such as those imposed underwater or in space (and particularly outside space vehicles). Such a locking system makes it possible to connect together two parts which are fixed respectively to said elements.
The invention is intended to simplify as much as possible the manoeuvres to be carried out by an operator, as well as reducing as much as possible the energy required for locking and unlocking said elements (and so said parts which are fixed thereto), while providing locking without play, insensitive to temperature variations and requiring no lubrication.